With development of technologies, a mobile terminal with a touch screen is more and more popular among users for use convenience.
Furthermore, with the maturity of mobile terminal technologies, more and more mobile terminals are not equipped with a conventional input keyboard any longer, and most input is implemented through a soft keyboard that is displayed on the touch screen.
In a process of research and practice of the prior art, the inventor finds that the prior art has the following problem.
Because in the prior art, positions of keys on the soft keyboard are fixed, but many users have some special use requirements, a fixed structure of the soft keyboard of the mobile terminal cannot satisfy the requirements of these users.